


They Don't Know

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, At least attempted angst, Gen, I imply a lot of things, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Michael/Lucifer - Freeform, Implied Sabriel, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Michael's Fall, get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a cold hearted bastard.</p><p>That's just how it is to everyone.</p><p>And that's how he let's them see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head and I had to write it. It may suck but oh well.

Michael is a cold hearted bastard.

That's just how it is to everyone.

And that's how he lets them see him.

But they don't know that around Michael's wrist is the bracelet Castiel made for him or that around his neck he wears a necklace that Balthazar had crafted from beads and glitter.

They don't know that in his office, he keeps all of the fledgling's drawings and paintings stored away safely, or that when he feels low or depressed he would look through all of the pictures, studying them one by one, running his fingers along the crayon marks or the paint smudges.

They think he can't see when an angel disobeys, or when Castiel and Dean sneak off somewhere or how Gabriel would occasionally meet Sam in private.

They don't know that the scars on his body are from a battle between himself and demons. A fight between himself and his demons. 

A battle that he was losing.

They don't know the he can feel every time he loses a brother or a sister, or how much it hurts him. Or how it nearly killed him when he cast Lucifer down, condemning his brother to silence and pain.

A brother he promised to protect and comfort, a brother he had loved for all of the right reasons but in all of the wrong ways. 

Lucifer, the bringer of light. 

For a long time it had just been Michael and his Father. He barely knew the meaning of disobedience. 

And then came Lucifer, and he brought more than light with him.

He brought ideas and thoughts. Thoughts that no angel should even consider thinking about.

And because of that he fell.

And he dragged Michael with him.

They don't know that behind his façade he is broken. He is lonely. He is hurt.

They don't know anything.

And they will never, because in their eyes; he is a cold hearted bastard.

That's just how it is to everyone.

And that's how he lets them see him.

It's easier to hide the pain and live a lie than to tell the truth and face it. 

He is a good son; the 'Perfect Son', a deceiving title, he often thinks.

Because he is flawed in so many ways.

And when Sam Winchester drags him into the cage, he lets his façade drop, he takes off the mask and let's all of Creation see him for what he really is.

Flawed.

A shadow of the person he once was.

But most of all…

He let's them see that he is lonely.

That he is broken.

That he is hurt.


End file.
